Propeller based marine drive systems, the current standards in marine propulsion, are universally acknowledged to be extremely inefficient primarily because they work against nature. Bladed marine drive systems with friction laden center shafts waste horsepower by destroying the hydrostatic bonds of the water, and then they push against the air infused “soft” water to propel the vessel forward requiring extreme revolutions per minute (RPM) output. This inefficient traction is no different than car tires spinning in soft sand or mud. These inefficiencies waste energy and fuel, and unnecessarily increases carbon emissions. Propeller based marine drive systems are very heavy and complex systems and are therefore expensive to purchase, operate, and maintain. They produce “wasted energy” wakes, which erode shorelines and their blades injure marine creatures.
Since the invention of the propeller, most innovations in the field of marine propulsion have been merely variations of the propeller or screw drive systems, which are bladed systems with a center drive shaft. The most recent innovations introduce the concept of multiple propellers or of counter rotating vanes. Even the contained ribbon drive systems are variations of the bladed systems with center shafts. A marine drive system that works with the water and not against it would be a significant improvement over propeller based bladed drive systems with a center drive shaft. More specifically, a marine drive system wherein all four energy dynamic principals are used to create increased energy efficiency.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a hybrid marine drive system that uses the full energy harmonics associated with the hydrodynamics of the water offering energy efficiency that cannot be achieved with current marine drive systems. By reducing overall drive system weight, friction and cavitation, the present invention will increase fuel efficiency and decrease associated carbon emissions. The simple design will reduce acquisition, maintenance and repair costs. The design of the present invention induces a diminished wake, resulting in a lesser negative impact on the fragile shoreline environment. Additionally, the deep recessed non-bladed design will not harm sea creatures. It is a primary objective of the present invention to use water as a “partner” in propulsion using the principals of advanced slip stream dynamics. By meeting this objective, the present invention will provide an affordable, fuel efficient and environmentally friendly alternative to current marine drive systems.
The present invention takes advantage of the basic four principles of an object moving in any medium (in this instance water). The four basic principles being active force, passive force, neutral but static force, and the neutralizing of all forces. As the present invention travels through the static mass having a latent neutral force (molecular water bonds), a potential active force flow is created. This potential active force flow is then used to create both a centrifugal force and a divergent neutralizing force within the forward moving flow. As the incoming mass gains speed, the incoming mass is then directed into a neutralized or a free flowing center equal to the stack pressure flow. This active/passive charge is then propelled inward by the balanced suction of both static head and centrifugal push, creating a neutralizing continuous flow or centripetal force, or vortex thread, in the exhaust transitional field greater than the liquid adhesive bonds holding the forward moving vessel back.